PLATONIC
by LaDJsquishie
Summary: Shiryu y Hyoga pasan una noche en Nueva York, debido a un viaje programado por Saori, pero no todo resulta como parece especialmente para Hyoga. NC-17 yaoi lemon


**PLATONIC**

Por fin llegaron al lugar donde se hospedarían, era de noche cuando arribaron a la capital de los rascacielos, se dirigieron al lobby del hotel y una amable recepcionista les atendió ofreciendo las llaves de la habitación que había sido reservada previamente, con el motivo de que Saori había tenido problemas financieros los lujos tuvieron que ceder un poco, Shiryu se hospedaría en una habitación doble junto a Hyoga.

flashback ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Diosa Athena comunicaba una nueva misión a sus caballeros que ahora tendrían la fortuna de encaminarse a una expedición fuera del país.

.- Buenos días Chicos, como saben cite a los cinco aquí por una nueva misión

Los muchachos se preguntaron que seria esta vez, no había indicios de que comenzara una nueva batalla, pero todo se podría esperar.

.-No me miren así se trata de un viaje en beneficio del orfanato

Estoy muy ocupada con unos asuntos de la fundación y necesito que dos de ustedes vayan a Nueva York, me harían un inmenso favor.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros ¿Quién iría?

Por azares del destino Ikki decidió quedarse y pasar mas tiempo con su hermano, y Seiya no era precisamente el indicado para buscar patrocinadores para la fundación debido a su carácter de infante. Así fue que Saori escogió a Hyoga y Shiryu , sin poner objeción ambos aceptaron el viaje cayendo en cuenta que no tendrían nada mejor que hacer en la mansión Kido.

fin flash-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 10 de la noche Shiryu que traía la llave del cuarto intentaba abrir la puerta mientras un desesperado rubio apuraba para entrar al baño.

.-Tu puedes Shiryu, tu puedes!

.-"Estas llaves inglesas" se dijo a si mismo-

ya esta…

La habitación era una suite tamaño Standard con dos camas cada cual contando con su respectivo buró y una lámpara sobre este, el baño se encontraba detrás de una pared oculta por un biombo, Hyoga abrió su maleta desesperado acomodando la ropa en los cajones aquí y allá, lo que iba a usar esa noche especialmente reservado en una silla de la habitación, su colonia y utensilios de uso personal. Shiryu solo suspiro, sentándose serenamente sobre su nueva cama.

.-Cansado?

.-un poco

.- estaré en la ducha

Entro como bólido para salir en 10 minutos, Shiryu entro después de el, necesitaba el agua tibia corriendo sobre su cuerpo para quitarse un poco las molestias del viaje.

Hyoga no desaprovecharía el momento, iba a tomar una ducha, vestirse con sus mejores galas y a salir por los lugares de moda en aquella interesante ciudad. Ya había hecho las dos primeras cosas ahora solo faltaba la diversión.

No era rara para Shiryu la constante actividad social de su amigo, le importaba asistir a conocer lugares de moda y buscar diferentes eventos, conocer gente, Shiryu por otro lado… no soportaba mucha fiesta.

.-que harás esta noche?

.-voy a leer un libro.

te quedaras?

.-si

Hyoga hizo un gesto de incredulidad le parecía inconcebible la idea de quedarse en casa en una nueva ciudad solo para "leer un libro"

.-Cielos Shiryu, que aburrido… estas seguro de que prefieres quedarte?

.-Definitivamente si

Por Dios estaba en Nueva York, era de noche y Shiryu prefería leer un tonto manojo de hojas!

Hyoga no concordaba con esa vida, tenia que salir a buscar diversión, así que se despidió de su amigo de China y salio por la puerta.

Las luces de la ciudad eran fascinantes, Hyoga sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño, en su corta vida ahora de dos décadas, jamás imagino visitar La capital del arte moderno, moda, y sucesos interesantes. En su visión se cruzaban enormes edificios de grandes compañías, gente de diferentes partes del mundo, embotellamientos que parecían nunca acabar pero que por el solo encanto de aquella ciudad a Hyoga le parecían insignificantes.

El trafico estaba "medio" según el taxista, Hyoga quería empezar a visitar lugares de diversión, pero, por donde empezar?

Había visto algunos en la T.V., como el Bungalow 6, un club muy famoso en la gran orbe.

El lugar estaba a reventar, El rostro de Hyoga apenas se apreciaba entre la multitud, Unos tipos enormes con la palabra SECURITY mayúsculamente sobre sus camisetas sobresalían entre aquella muchedumbre. Hyoga pensó que valía la pena esforzarse en entrar. Algunas chicas le guiñaron el ojo diciéndole "Hi honey"

Las chicas vestían excesivamente revelador y traían una joyería exageradamente grande. Hyoga se acerco a ellas, probablemente podría atravesar esa cadena de terciopelo. El no sabía mucho ingles pero se defendía.

.-Hi girls

.- wanna come in?

.-sure

.-we know how

Ambas eran muy atractivas, el Rubio no perdía oportunidad en ser un coqueto incluso con los hombres, podría guiñarle el ojo al de seguridad a cambio de pasar…

come with us

Las chicas tomaron de un brazo al rubio y los tres pasaron por la puerta sin ninguna objeción, Hyoga estaba asombrado del poder de estas chicas, definitivamente se los agradecería en la pista de baile.

.-We got V.I.P. pass

El Rubio era escoltado por ambas chicas que lo tomaban una de cada brazo, le llevaron hasta un área cerrada que parecía ser la mejor del antro, donde había mas espacio y menos gente. Hyoga no acababa de creer la facilidad con la que entro.

En unos instantes las chicas lo dejaban 'caer' en un sillón rojo mientras se iban a un cuarto un poco mas al fondo de dicha habitación.

En cuestión de segundos un guardia de seguridad se encontró sentado al lado del rubio palpándole la rodilla.

.-looking for fun?

Hyoga levanto una ceja en tono desconfiado,

volteó a ver el rostro del otro, traía un corte estilo punk y múltiples aretes en la nariz cejas y barbilla , este soltó un eructo con aliento alcohólico,

Hyoga quiso correr , le dio un codazo en el estomago que hizo al guardia doblarse y caer al suelo maldiciéndolo

.-Motherfucker!

Hyoga salio corriendo de ahí atravesando la pista de baile, estaba a punto de huir cuando 'alguien' le tomo de la cintura y le obligo a seguir una fila de conga.

Un chico vestido de 'drag queen' le puso una boa de plumas alrededor del cuello, Hyoga fue empujado siendo obligado a seguir el juego, que cada vez se volvía más turbulento. Algunas personas lo pisaban y otros le tocaban 'accidentalmente' en partes pudendas al tropezar con el, eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso y lo estaba sacando de quicio.

Cuando parecía que la fila de conga había terminado de dar vueltas, Hyoga dio un suspiro de alivio pues se sentía mareado y hasta con nauseas…poco después una mano lo jalo entre la multitud sin darle tregua de respirar , y le fue llevando por unas escaleras… hasta que tropezó con muchas luces que lo dejaron medio ciego .

y de repente, se encontraba encima de un escenario y con un micrófono en la mano, había una cortina a sus espaldas, una cortina llena de brillos dorados entre la que se distinguía una exuberante figura de 'mujer'.

Las cortinas se abrieron y un pianista en vivo toco las primeras notas de una conocida canción que fue bienvenida por aplausos y chiflidos de muchos.

Hyoga estaba totalmente inmóvil y aterrado, una de sus desventajas era el pánico escénico…

El público lo miraba en silencio esperando a que cantara hasta que comenzaron a abuchearlo…

El pianista volvió a tocar la canción desde el principio esperando a que el rubio reaccionara,

por segunda vez Hyoga se llevo el micrófono a los labios pero de su boca solo salio un tartamudeo ininteligible, La audiencia abucheaba mas impaciente y hasta le lanzaban aceitunas que algunos llevaban en sus tragos, Hyoga no pudo esquivar muchos de los proyectiles, su mente estaba sumergida por la fobia, creyó que moriría ahí mismo hasta que noto que alguien a su lado lo miraba con ceño fruncido y arrebatole el micrófono, era un travestí vestido al estilo Carmen Miranda.

Las notas ya conocidas por todos fueron interpretadas una vez mas por el pianista, esta vez la gente aplaudió y grito de la emoción.

_At first I was afraid I was petrified Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side; But then I spent so many nights  
Thinkin' how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong and I learn how to get along _

Hyoga fue tomado de la mano por ese personaje con frutas en la cabeza haciéndolo bailar a fuerzas… mientras continuaba cantando como una reina del disco.

_And so you're back from outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face_

_I should have changed that stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me_

_Go on now, go walk out the door_

_Just turn around now_

_'Coz you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?_

_Did you think I'd crumble?_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

Al ritmo de" I will survive" Hyoga era manejado como títere por semejante cantante que le doblaba la altura llevaba tacones enormes… ¿o eran zancos, le dio vueltas rápidas al rubio hasta dejarle mareado.

Finalmente Hyoga vomito desde el escenario, cayendo esa mezcla tan asquerosa en el peinado de un travestí que se movía en la pista de baile, fue expulsado del club, por el guardia al que había rechazado, ahí se encontraba ese susodicho alegando que lo despedía por "conducta desastrosa" y fue sacado por la puerta de atrás como si de un animal roñoso se tratase.

Después de impactarse contra una montaña de basura en la fría banqueta, el rubio agradeció a los Dioses portar algo de dinero, para posteriormente acudir a un establecimiento deseando comprarse ropa limpia y asearse un poco.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

El chirrido de unas llaves a través de la cerradura lo distrajo de su lectura, escucho como se abría la puerta, levantando la vista del libro que leía.

'llega algo temprano para haber ido de juerga' pensó. Siguió con la vista el trayecto del cuerpo del rubio desde el umbral de la puerta hasta quedar de frente a su cama. Shiryu intuyo por el aspecto cabizbajo de éste que la salida no resulto con éxito. ¿Traía una ropa diferente?

.-Como te fue?

.-No preguntes- fue todo lo que Hyoga dijo

Respetando la decisión del siberiano se abstrajo de seguir su interrogatorio.

Después de posicionar las llaves en el buró de su cama, el Rubio concluyo que dormir seria un mejor plan, aunque noto con sorpresa que Shiryu seguía "devorando" aquel libro,

algo llamo su atención…le parecía poco llamativa la idea de que estando en esa fascinante metrópoli su compañero tuviera la preferencia de emplear el tiempo así, le intrigaba sobremanera que podría contener aquel escrito que capturaba toda la atención de Shiryu, tanto era así que se le ocurrió una cosa,

nunca pensó que diría lo que estaba por decir, pero, que podría perder?

.-"Puedo leer contigo'?"

.-¿qué?

El protegido de Dhoko había escuchado perfectamente bien, pero la interrogante poco común le obligo a responder una pregunta con otra pregunta

.- dije que si puedo leer contigo

Los ojos del muchacho de China 'escanearon' las facciones de Hyoga en busca de una mueca que denotara que esto se trataba de algún tipo de broma…no encontró nada.

Había escuchado bien, ¿Hyoga tenia ganas de leer un "libro aburrido", era raro… bastante raro, aun así parecía una buena idea, "quizás hasta beneficiosa".

Shiryu accedió, despidiendo su sorpresa momentánea y se recorrió un espacio en la cama, invitando a Hyoga a que se le uniese con ese gesto.

Hyoga se recostó al lado del pelinegro apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera de manera que los dos tuvieran acceso a las páginas.

Shiryu comenzó a leer con voz suave pero suficientemente alto para que ambos escucharan.

.-_El zen propone disciplinar la mente hasta hacerla dueña de sí misma, por medio de la comprensión interna de su propia naturaleza. La disciplina del zen abre el ojo de la mente para mirar dentro de la razón misma de la existencia. Sólo así el hombre será capaz de captar la naturaleza real de su mente o alma._

"El (hombre) es el que medita  
él es la meditación  
él es la cosa sobre la que se medita.  
El que conoce y lo conocido, son uno."

Hyoga dio un sonoro bostezo al momento que su compañero terminó de leer el párrafo

A lo que Shiryu respingo frunciendo el ceño,

"¿qué?" Inquirió el aludido sin mostrar mucha preocupación  
El dragón negó con la cabeza puso los ojos en blanco y continuó

_El zen nunca explica, sólo afirma. Ya que la vida es un hecho, ninguna explicación es necesaria o apropiada. Intentar entender el zen desde un punto de vista racional es imposible. El zen es una disciplina y una experiencia que no depende de ninguna explicación. Es eminentemente práctico. Apela directamente a la vida, sin referencias al alma, a Dios o a cualquier cosa que interfiera o perturbe el curso ordinario del vivir. Toma la vida tal como fluye._

_En general, todas las culturas orientales utilizan la meditación como una forma de lograr sus fines. En el caso del zen, sin embargo, la meditación es más una concentración que un ejercicio intelectual. El objeto del dhyana (meditación) es conseguir que el individuo penetre directamente en algo que reside en el origen de todas las actividades mentales y físicas y que es la fuente de la energía y el conocimiento._

El método zen provoca, excita, intriga, anonada al intelecto y a las emociones, hasta que el discípulo llegue a comprender que la intelección consiste solamente en pensar acerca de, y que la emoción es solamente sentir respecto de algo. Sólo cuando se ha llegado a un callejón intelectual sin salida se tiende un puente entre el contacto conceptual de segunda mano con la realidad y la experiencia de primera mano.

Al terminar de leer la pagina Shiryu sintió un peso en su hombro, volteo a su lado izquierdo topándose con una cabellera rubia que caía suavemente hasta su pecho, Se inclino para comprobar sus sospechas, miro el rostro de Hyoga… tenia los párpados entrecerrados a punto de quedarse dormido.

El pelinegro no podía concebir que el tema del lenguaje zen fuera capaz de poner a alguien en ese estado de somnolencia, dio un codazo en las costillas a su acompañante y el rubio respondió en un quejido infantil

Shiryu contesto su monosílabo con otro igual pero denotando indignación,

Cisne reconoció que tal vez nunca adquiriría el hábito de leer, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su amigo, bostezo de nuevo, y se incorporó al respaldo de la cama estirando los brazos para finalmente levantarse del colchón.

.-Iré a dormir

Hyoga camino hacia el closet donde supuso que había guardado su pijama, pero extrañamente no estaba ahí. Se rasco la cabeza pensativo y retorno a sentarse en la cama del pelinegro, estaba a punto de preguntarle si había visto la prenda,… miro mas detenidamente a Shiryu, un momento…

.- … te pusiste mi pijama?

Shiryu parpadeó un par de veces

Hyoga continuó mirándole y frunció el ceño, lo que hacia resaltar aun más sus hermosos ojos azul cielo.

.- bueno, es que… olvide la mía

Hyoga esta vez suavizo sus facciones…

.-pensé que tal vez no vendrías a dormir, ya sabes' por lo de los clubes nocturnos, y, bueno… yo

Hyoga le cortó el dialogo con una reacción bastante posesiva

.-¡quiero mi pijama ahora, no… mas bien… exijo que te la quites!

Un rubor se acentuaba en las mejillas del chino, su timidez se incremento cuando noto como el otro halaba la parte de arriba de la prenda para desabrochar un botón, un botón se dejo abrir y sintió un escalofrío por donde se colaba un aire helado que erizaba su piel,

era el cosmo de Hyoga.

Había sobreactuado. Que pasa, acaso había tenido tan mala noche?.

.-Perdón, quítatela tú… -inquirió algo apenado.

Shiryu con su tolerancia innata, pensó que seria "de niños" discutirlo, comenzó a desabrochar por si mismo los botones sin inmutarse, Hyoga había dejado su actitud apenada para observar sin pudor la forma en que Shiryu exponía su piel,

Un solo roce de esa mirada y Shiryu sentía que lo estaba desnudando al observarlo así, termino de liberar la fila de botones y dejo que la prenda cayera de un hombro, después del otro, para finalmente liberar su espalda y los brazos que terminaban por descubrirse…

Hyoga recibió el trozo de tela sin evitar pensamientos lascivos al admirar el torso del chico, esos músculos sobresaliendo por el ejercicio envueltos en una piel acaramelada… la temperatura de esa piel probablemente era calida, una tentación de tocar le invadió automáticamente.

.-"¿que hay de los pantalones'?" pregunto en un tono casi demandante.

Shiryu carraspeo un poco , se levanto de la cama a punto de quitarse la prenda de abajo… pero, no lo hizo.

.-… ese es mi reloj? inquirió el chico de ojos verdes señalando a la muñeca derecha del cisne, a lo que Hyoga volteo a mirar su mano levantándose debido a la impresión,

Hyoga se sorprendió así mismo, cuando, como? … no lo recordaba, ese reloj pertenecía a Shiryu, salió tan apurado cuando se dirigía a la "diversión" que tomo el reloj equivocado. Miró con cierto resentimiento a Shiryu y se quito el reloj de mala gana, pero al acercarse a darle el artefacto su pie dio un paso en falso y fue a dar al suelo con todo y reloj, menos mal que era un cuarto alfombrado…

Sus pies tocaban la textura alfombrada pero el resto de su cuerpo se apoyaba en un chico de cabello largo y semidesnudo… Shiryu estaba debajo de el.

"Que había pasado?" se preguntaba la mente del chico de Rozan, de repente se sintió caer perdiendo el equilibrio, un peso encima lo apresaba en contra del piso, No veía mas nada que un par de ojos azules y no sentía mas nada que una respiración tibia justo sobre sus labios

.-… Hyoga. –dijo en un susurro

Era demasiado cercano el contacto que estaba teniendo, casi podía rozar esa boca, de verdad que era sorprendente… Hyoga era muy lanzado, pero no pensó que actuara de esa manera con el, o había sido solo un tropiezo?... sus labios estaban cerca, el brillo de estos era un suave destello nacarado que envolvía su contorno … Shiryu sintió unas ganas irrefrenables y simplemente…lo hizo.

Hyoga gimió sorprendido por ese beso, en su vida imagino tenerle así, bueno… tal vez en sus sueños mas íntimos…lo reconoció

Mientras continuaba el beso se encargo de profundizarlo inclinando la cabeza a la derecha, tomo las manos del chico ojiverde y entrelazo sus dedos en ellas moviéndolas hacia arriba de su cabeza… la esencia de Shiryu ocupaba su nariz, y su cerebro volaba enloqueciendo platónicamente.

La respiración se estaba tornando dificultosa para ambos… Hyoga abandono la boca de su ahora amante ocupando instantáneamente el cuello de este con sus labios, probo esa piel no solo con sus labios sino con su lengua, dando traviesos roces con esta en el cuello de Shiryu, la mente del caballero dragón se perdía en un viaje de sensaciones, su cuerpo estremecía pidiendo un poco mas, soltó un suspiro que el rubio no paso por desapercibido, su labio inferior era mordido por el mismo reprimiendo nuevos gemidos.

Hyoga llego hasta la oreja y le dedico nuevos mordiscos y lamidas dulces,

dejo de apresar las manos de Shiryu, otorgándoles la libertad de moverse…

El tórax del dragón sumía y subía debido a su respiración agitada, dejo que sus manos vagaran buscando la espalda del rubio, acariciándola con cierta timidez.

Hyoga sonrió ante ese gesto volteando a verlo con una mirada traviesa.

.- Ven

El Cisne lo tomo de la mano conduciéndolo hacia la cama, Shiryu se dejo llevar y fue suavemente empujado en el pecho por las manos de Hyoga hasta quedar sentado, el siberiano portaba una sonrisa maliciosa, pues sabia que Shiryu estaba disfrutando de esto,

se quito la camisa con movimientos sensuales dándole a Shiryu una vista maravillosa de su cuerpo, poseía esa piel apetecible, suavemente quemada, su pecho de bronce perfectamente esculpido como si de una estatua de mármol se tratara, sus hombros amplios y sus brazos fornidos y duros como rocas debido al ejercicio,

Shiryu no podía respirar ante la visión que tenia enfrente, bueno, si podía… mas bien no sabia que hacer…estaba poniéndose nervioso, muy nervioso…

Hyoga tomo la mano derecha de Shiryu, que, permanecía inmóvil aferrada al borde de la cama, la posiciono en su cuello haciendo que se deslizara lentamente por la clavícula, después hacia el hombro izquierdo haciéndola bajar hasta llegar al brazo perfectamente bien formado en una larga caricia… sin duda era increíble la textura tersa y firme de la piel del Ruso. La boca de Shiryu se secaba ante aquella sensación, era demasiado, Hyoga lo intimidaba con su belleza… le estaba pidiendo que lo tocara… no, se lo estaba suplicando… ya no podía contenerse. Shiryu dejo en el olvido su timidez… se levanto de la cama poniéndose a la altura del Rubio y beso su cuello lenta, pausadamente…

Hyoga cerró los ojos concentrándose solamente en las acciones de aquella boca… tierna, tímida, probablemente inexperta… pero ciertamente electrizante.

_.-Hyoga…_ Shiryu murmuraba ese nombre contra su piel… levanto un poco la vista, ambos ojos se encontraron, contemplándose…absorbiendo una mirada la energía de la otra y cayendo mansamente en aquel juego sin palabras…

Esta vez el chico de cabellos negros guió por si mismo sus manos a la piel del Rubio, Shiryu no le quitaba los ojos de encima captando cada reacción de ese rostro a medida que avanzaban sus caricias…

Descubrió que contrario a lo que podría pensarse la piel del Ruso era de una temperatura tibia, avanzo por su pecho conociendo el pulso de sus rítmicos latidos, casi podía escuchar como iban y venían, después de avanzar con su mano por esa área decidió usar el mismo procedimiento esta vez con sus labios…

Hyoga estaba en las nubes… Shiryu le sorprendía gratamente. Esa sensación de goce se incrementaba cuando noto como su acompañante comenzaba a desvestirlo por debajo de la cintura… sin cesar sus caricias bajó los pantalones lentamente dejando que se deslizaran por las bien torneadas piernas de Hyoga… el Rubio minimizo la distancia entre ambos pegándose más al cuerpo del hermoso dragón, Shiryu sintió la pulsación de algo duro sobre su vientre… Hyoga gimió ante ese contacto, sus boxers asemejaban una tienda de campaña levantada por una estaca, el chico de China volvió a su cuello con nuevos besos y mordiscos en una tortura deliciosa… probó esta vez con su lengua el elegante cuello del Cisne y fue bajando hacia su clavícula… sus hombros…

…hasta detenerse en los botones rosados de su pecho paso su lengua alrededor de ellos trazando círculos hasta ponerlos duros…el Cisne jadeo arqueando su espalda y tomando la cabeza de Shiryu para alentarlo en su trayecto… siguió probando esa piel de bronce hasta llegar a sus costillas y estomago… después a su ombligo jugueteando su lengua en esa cavidad…

Una vez ahí volteo a mirarle a los ojos con cierta inseguridad, Hyoga permanecía con una mirada nublada que despedía solo lujuria y el dragón se decidió a bajar el resto de la ropa que para entonces significaba un estorbo…

Shiryu bajo la cabeza hasta situarse entre las piernas para besar la cara interna de los muslos de su amante, Hyoga gemía desesperado… anhelando que el chico de Rozan atendiera su ya tan excitado y sensible sexo…pero el dragón seguía con la insufrible tortura de no llegar "ahí" todavía…

Devolvió sus caricias al ombligo fingiendo ingenuidad lo que ponía a Hyoga más impaciente…creyó no ser capaz de resistirlo… pareció alcanzar el cielo cuando por fin sintió la proximidad de los labios de Shiryu, esta vez besando la punta de su miembro y convencido a dejar de ignorarle, exploro pausadamente, dando generosos roces y lamidas con su húmeda lengua, y poco después lo recibió por completo en su boca…

Hyoga descendió una mano a la cabeza del pelinegro alentándolo a que continuara y torció unas cuantas mechas de su largo cabello…

.-ahh ahh shiry-u

Los continuos vaivenes de esa boca enloquecían el pene de Hyoga, Shiryu no se detenía ni un instante… mientras con una mano acariciaba el trasero de Hyoga abriéndose paso a su interior y estimulando con un dedo tan sensible área.

Hyoga dio un pequeño respingo al sentir esa invasión, le sorprendió el atrevimiento por parte de su amante, pero no le disgusto, el apacible dragón que siempre se distinguía por su seriedad y templanza en realidad era una ardiente explosión que esperaba descomprimirse.

Deseaba dejar satisfecho a ese rubio, consumar su deseo ardiente, continuó dándole lo mejor de si a ese endemoniado ángel …los movimientos de Shiryu cambiaban a un ritmo diferente y acelerado, sus labios alternaban roces alrededor de todo el miembro subiendo y bajando, para después atraparlo por completo en su boca, un liquido espeso inundo súbitamente esa cavidad bucal, trago hasta la ultima gota como si del mas delicioso elixir se tratase… relamió las comisuras de sus labios borrando todo rastro que lo evidenciaba mientras observaba de nueva cuenta el adorable rostro de Hyoga recuperando la compostura…

El siberiano se dejo caer en la cama mirando al techo, en el proceso atrajo a Shiryu tomando uno de los largos mechones de su cabello para torcerlo entre sus dedos.

Miraba el rostro sonrojado del Caballero de los Cinco Picos, miraba sus ojos, ojos que nunca había percibido como especiales, hasta ahora…el verde y el azul jugaban a fusionarse dentro de esas pupilas, y un conjunto de pequeñas chispas hacían aparición asemejando estrellas que se volvían fugaces.

Hyoga le tomo del mentón suavemente y planto un beso en sus labios, aferrandose a ellos en un roce que se tornaba toxico entre ambos pares de labios, explorándose unos a otros, como si existiera un veneno adictivo entre ellos.

La belleza del Rubio estaba totalmente expuesta… lo único que vestía su cuerpo era la cadena de cruz que pendía de su cuello… no era justo que el chico de Rozan aun permaneciera con los pantalones puestos…

.-Mi pijama luciría mejor en el piso… ¿no crees?

Un sonrojo tímido ante esa frase hizo presa de Shiryu y se encogió de hombros.

Hyoga comenzó a despojarle de semejante pieza innecesaria, el pelinegro acomodo sus piernas en la cama colocando las manos en los hombros del Rubio para permitirle tal tarea…

Terminó de quitar la prenda para aventarla hacia atrás sonriendo juguetonamente, sin dejar de admirar por un solo segundo el cuerpo perfecto del dragón… Su escultural torso, su abundante cabellera cayendo sobre la musculosa espalda…

Hyoga comenzó a tocarle sin reservas, logrando que su acompañante se dejase llevar por el momento, inundándole de besos y caricias… tomo el rostro entre sus manos y beso sus labios, abriéndose paso a través de ellos hasta tocar su lengua y permitirle jugar con la suya… la ropa restante aun estorbaba el paso de sus manos como si se tratara de un área restringida, Hyoga quito el resto de tela que aprisionaba ese irresistible cuerpo… Se coloco a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Shiryu y logro tirar con un pie el olvidado libro que permanecía en el borde de la cama…

La visión del Rubio totalmente desnudo sobre él era demasiado deslumbrante, demasiado abrumadora… y tan irreal que parecía un ardiente sueño…

Dos pares de pupilas se reconocían, las azules, y las grisáceas que se confundían en el verde y el azul… una mirada de cuestionamiento, una petición de acceso, él sabia que Shiryu nunca había estado con otro hombre y eso era para tomarlo en consideración…

Shiryu tomo la mano del Rubio al notar su ensimismamiento y la coloco en su cuello, pasando por su clavícula haciendo que se deslizara en una larga caricia hasta llegar a su brazo… Hyoga entendió instantáneamente ese lenguaje sin palabras…

Realizo un recorrido con su lengua erizando la piel del chino, parecía no querer acabar nunca, esa piel caramelo…era dulce y adictiva. Los dedos del Ruso jugaban pellizcando los pezones, mientras sus labios besaban el amplio pecho, deslizando su lengua y despertando ese territorio a su paso… bajo la vista y observo con entusiasmo que la excitación de Shiryu rozaba su vientre delicadamente, su hombría se encontraba en su máxima extensión, Hyoga descendió una mano para darle consuelo… tocando toda la superficie del miembro y cerrando alrededor su puño…

Era un deleite observar ese semblante…su boca entreabierta dejando escapar leves gemidos…sus ojos permaneciendo cerrados al disfrutar aquellos vaivenes que el Rubio ejecutaba… sus mechones cayendo sobre la frente ligeramente empapados por un sudor perlado…y sus mejillas suavemente coloreadas de un rojo carmín…

Shiryu coloco las manos en las caderas de Hyoga levantándolo un poco… El Rubio entrelazo las piernas a su cintura y se estrecho aun mas a él… sus respiraciones cambiaron a un ritmo entrecortado y sus cuerpos se provocaban el uno al otro, haciendo contacto en las zonas mas ocultas… la erección del Rubio hacia contacto con la del pelinegro… Shiryu actuó tomando el sexo de Hyoga pegándolo aun más al suyo y masturbándole suavemente… un sorpresivo gemido escapo de sus labios… le atendía tan dadivosamente que se olvidaba de si mismo.

.-… shi-ryu …

El Rubio no quería un orgasmo precipitado… ahora era el turno de su amante y deseaba brindarle el mismo placer que había obtenido hace un rato… Shiryu se detuvo abandonando tal acción y ascendió su mano tocando el rostro de Hyoga, parecía que había leído su mente…deslizo los dedos por su sien, su mejilla... y finalmente toco sus labios entreabiertos… Hyoga los lamió cual si fueran caramelos, los tomo en su boca y comenzó a succionarlos mientras Shiryu exploraba dentro de ella… poco después los saco de esa cavidad y fue deslizando poco a poco sus falanges por esa piel tostada… pasando por los pezones… dejando rastros de saliva y deteniéndose levemente para viajar a la región sur del cuerpo del Rubio… toco cuidadosamente la abertura entre las piernas de Hyoga y se detuvo ahí… jugando y acariciando…

Hyoga gemía y respondía con un bamboleo en sus caderas… sus manos inquietas se aferraban en los muslos del chino y rogaban porque le llenara con su hombría… aunque fuera la primera vez que se entregaba de esa forma… le agradaba la idea de hacerlo… especialmente con Shiryu.

Shiryu lentamente introdujo un dedo… y espero su reacción, Hyoga respiraba pesadamente, coloco sus manos en la espalda del chico pelinegro brindándole mas espacio…

Notando que se relajaba el pelinegro coloco un dedo más, suavemente, sin prisa…

La boca del rubio se apoyo automáticamente en el hombro de su amante dándole un mordisco al sentir la segunda intrusión…

.-"¿estas bien?"

.-s-si…

Shiryu retiro los dedos para colocar su pene en esa zona, lo hizo lentamente cuidando de no lastimar al Rubio… una embestida pausada y minuciosa, la velocidad más lenta que le permitía su hinchado miembro…

El Rubio araño su espalda y mordió sus propios labios, sentía un punzante dolor… jadeo algo incomodo y se removió acomodando sus caderas a las de Shiryu.

.-… continua

Shiryu obedeció… sus caderas ejecutaron un movimiento cadencioso, acompasado…

su miembro experimentaba la estrechez oprimiéndolo…

lo disfrutaba… ese calor dentro de Hyoga lo invadía… el Rubio le tomo de los cabellos jalándolos con firmeza para acercar su rostro… beso sus labios hasta conseguir que le permitieran el acceso interno y enredarse ahí enfrentándose una lengua a la otra en una danza erótica…

Cuando termino ese baile sus labios se dirigieron al lóbulo de la oreja, que lamía y mordisqueaba al compás de sus embestidas…

El joven de la cascada adquiría un ritmo acelerado mientras el rubio se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante…

.- a aah … me enloqueces… Ruso

Había escuchado bien… nunca le había llamado Ruso, Shiryu jamás lo hacia, pero en ese instante resulto sumamente excitante… su pene respondió... se levanto duro, pulsante… aun más de lo que estaba…

Giro en círculos sus caderas… disfrutando enormemente la atención de Shiryu cuando atrapo su miembro… masturbándole al ritmo que imponía

.- shiryu-u… ah aaha

Ese galope unía sus cuerpos… escurriendo sudor, mezclando el aroma de ambos… en un vínculo desbordante…

Sus respiraciones fluían aceleradas y sus corazones palpitaban a la velocidad de mil caballos…

Hyoga logro alterar el ritmo llegando a su éxtasis… elevando las caderas y manteniéndose con la espalda arqueada… sus contracciones provocaron en Shiryu una reacción similar al correrse dentro de sus entrañas… Un grito de placer se expandió en las profundidades de aquella habitación… seguido de otro casi simultáneamente.

El pelinegro escogió ese momento para aproximar el rostro de Hyoga al suyo tomándolo por la nuca, acariciando sus dorados cabellos en el proceso…

Lo miro a los ojos… era un poco sofocante sostener esa mirada después de lo que había sucedido…

Le planto un beso, Hyoga estiro sus manos alrededor de su cuello… y las deslizo hasta su largo cabello torciendo unas cuantas mechas entre sus dedos…

Aún permanecía en su interior, dándose cuenta de ello salio lentamente del cuerpo de Hyoga , el siberiano deslizo sus piernas que aun abrazaban la cintura del fornido chico para permitirse recostarse junto a el …

Shiryu se recostó del lado izquierdo quedando frente al rubio que permanecía en la misma posición sobre su costado en el lado opuesto del colchón…

se miraron en silencio, estudiándose… aun tratando de regular sus respiraciones…

Era de madrugada… y pronto ambos sucumbieron ante los brazos de Morfeo…

A la mañana siguiente se sorprendió al descubrirse abrazado… el ritmo de una respiración se impactaba ligeramente contra su espalda…

Era Hyoga… recordó de golpe lo que había sucedido… fue real…

Sentándose sobre la cama se inclino a recoger el libro que yacía a sus pies…

El Rubio se había despertado debido al movimiento de Shiryu, se coloco detrás de el abrazándole por la espalda mientras adoptaba la misma posición sentándose en la cama…

.-buenos días

.-buenos días- contesto con una media sonrisa el dragón…

Hyoga aparto la abundante cabellera de la espalda… dejándola al descubierto para poder besarla… recordó la imagen del dragón que aparecía en esa parte de su anatomía… trazo un dibujo invisible con su dedo índice…

.-¿que haces?

.- un dragón

Shiryu se echo a reír… a veces Hyoga no se lo proponía pero sus gestos resultaban tiernos…

Atrajo el cuello del Rubio sobre su hombro y se besaron nuevamente…

.- Me encanta _leer_ contigo Hyoga…

**((FIN))**

_Gracias a la page-__http/www.alcione.cl/nuevo/index.php?objectid132_

por su info sobre lenguaje zen.


End file.
